Fall For You
by KimSunRi
Summary: Donghae ingin pergi menjemput yeoja yang ditaksirnya untuk malam Prom. Meski begitu ia tidak merasa senang. Mengapa? Sebenarnya apa yang mengganjal hatinya? "Tapi aku ingin berhenti berpura-pura, Donghae. Aku lelah memberitau diriku sendiri untuk mencari seorang yeoja saat yang selama ini dapat kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu." EunHae short oneshot! Mind to RnR?


Title : Fall For You

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

Length : Drabble

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

.

.:Fall For You:.

.

**Author's POV**

Donghae membenarkan kerah kemeja putih lengan panjangnya, memastikan baju tersebut terlihat pas pada tubuhnya sambil berkaca di depan cermin besar kamarnya. Ia kembali merapihkan rambut _brunette_nya, tersenyum menghadap cermin tersebut. Meski begitu, senyuman tersebut muncul tak sesuai harapannya. Senyuman _angelic_ khasnya entah mengapa tidak terlihat _angelic_ sama sekali.

Ia terluka di dalam.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras untuk mengusir pikiran tersebut. Tidak mungkin ia merasa sedih saat ini. Malam ini, ia akan mengajak Jessica, _yeoja_ yang ia taksir sejak hari pertama sekolah untuk pergi ke acara _prom night _sekolah mereka. Dan ia cukup percaya diri bahwa _yeoja_ itu akan dengan senang hati menerima ajakannya.

Ia kembali tersenyum kearah cermin itu, "Donghae, malam ini akhirnya kau akan bersama dengan _yeoja_ yang kau sukai. Seharusnya kau senang. Kau senang bukan?"

Donghae yang berada di sisi lain cermin itu tersenyum, tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa senyuman itu tidak mencapai matanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang terancam mengalir keluar.

"_Pabbo_… Hentikan… _Aish_…"

… _Seharusnya kau senang…_

.

.:Fall For You:.

.

Donghae berjalan keluar kamarnya, pamit pada kedua orang tuanya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Ia hendak menuju rumah Jessica, namun pikirannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang lain. Atau tepatnya, seseorang yang lain. Yang mengejutkannya adalah, orang yang sedang dipikirkannya tersebut kini tengah berdiri, atau tepatnya bersandar pada mobilnya yang terparkir beberapa meter jauhnya dari rumah Donghae.

Tanpa berniat demikian, Donghae mengagumi orang tersebut yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan Donghae sama sekali. Orang itu, hanya dengan berdiri di sana tanpa melakukan apapun saja sudah berhasil membuat perasaan Donghae bergejolak, dan hatinya kembali merasa kacau. Menawan bukanlah kata yang sebanding. Karena bagi Donghae, rambut kebiruan yang teracak itu, kulit putih mulus itu, mata berkelopak satu itu, dan garis rahang yang tajam itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa di deskripsikan, melebihi sempurna. Apalagi ia sedang mengenakan kemeja hitam berlengan panjang yang _simple_, namun begitu kontras dengan kulit putih dan rambut birunya, membuatnya semakin terlihat menawan.

Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat.

Donghae dengan putus asa mencoba menghiraukan perasaan itu. Ia tidak seharusnya merasakan hal ini. Demi Tuhan, ia adalah seorang _namja_. Dan ia hanya menyukai _yeoja_. Tidak mungkin ia merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap _namja_ lain. Dan _namja_ lain itu, Hyukjae, akhirnya menyadari keberadaannya dan menoleh kearahnya. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibirnya, _gummy smile_ yang begitu hangat. Dan sekali lagi Donghae merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bukankah sekolah ada di arah yang berlawanan?" Tanya Donghae dengan santai, mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"_Ne_. Tapi aku sedang menunggu pasangan kencanku," jawab Hyukjae.

"Oh."

Donghae benci fakta bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk hatinya saat ia mendengar hal tersebut. Ia benci bahwa ia merasakan sesuatu seperti rasa cemburu, tapi ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia adalah seorang _namja_. Ia mengingatkan hal tersebut sekali lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Mereka berdua _namja_. Dan Donghae adalah seorang yang normal.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan menemui pasangan kencanku. Sampai ketemu nanti."

Donghae berhasil menyembunyikan sebersit perasaannya, tapi Hyukjae masih menangkap rasa sakit dalam suara tersebut. Donghae berjalan pergi, mendekatinya karena ia harus berjalan melewatinya. Donghae baru saja hendak bernapas lega saat ia melewati Hyukjae, namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang kuat menahan pergelangan tangannya. Tubuhnya berubah kaku saat ia mendengar sang _namja_ berambut biru berbisik dengan lirih.

"Tapi Hae, kaulah pasangan kencanku…"

"_M-mwo_?"

Donghae menoleh dan mendapati Hyukjae sedang menatapnya dengan mata yang begitu lembut. Jantungnya kembali berdetak, dan ia merasa begitu hangat di dalam. Tapi ia dengan cepat menghiraukannya dan menepis tangan Hyukjae. Ia melihat ekspresi sedih yang timbul sesaat di wajah Hyukjae, dan entah mengapa ia ikut merasa terluka.

"_Yah_! Kau ini bicara apa?!" Bentaknya pada Hyukjae.

"Kubilang kau pasangan kencanku malam ini. Bagian mana dari hal tersebut yang sulit untuk kau pahami, Hae?" Hyukjae berujar, tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Berhenti bercanda, Lee Hyukjae!"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda!"

Hyukjae menatapnya dengan begitu tajam dan serius, yang Donghae tau jarang sekali ia keluarkan. Tapi segera setelah itu wajahnya kembali berubah tenang dan lembut, atau kali ini lebih tepatnya, terluka.

"Kau, dibanding semua orang seharusnya mengenalku, Lee Donghae…"

Hyukjae mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap lembut pipi kanan Donghae. Donghae terhanyut dalam sentuhan itu untuk sesaat, memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia segera mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan menggeleng.

"Hentikan, Hyukjae."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Aku tidak _gay_!" Teriak Donghae.

Ia meneriakkannya tepat kepada Hyukjae. Meski begitu ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung, siapa yang ia coba yakini disini. Hyukjae, atau dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak _gay_, kau mengerti?! Aku normal! Aku tidak _gay_! Sangat tidak _gay_!"

Ia terus menyerukannya berulang kali, seolah jika ia terus melakukannya, perasaan sebelumnya itu akan menghilang. Ia mengira Hyukjae akan balas membentaknya, atau berteriak padanya. Tapi saat ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya, yang ia bisa temukan hanyalah wajah yang terluka. Hyukjae tersenyum pahit dan matanya menunjukkan dengan jelas ia begitu terluka, amat dalam. Tapi dilain sisi, mata tersebut juga menunjukkan rasa cinta. Hyukjae akhirnya bangkit dari posisi bersandarnya, ia melangkah mendekati dan menarik Donghae kedalam pelukannya. Donghae terlalu kalut saat itu untuk mendorongnya menjauh.

Hyukjae menghela napas berat, sebelum berbisik dengan suara yang begitu lembut, "Aku tau kau takut, Hae… Percayalah akupun begitu…"

Donghae ingin menangis rasanya melihat kelembutan di mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak menunjukkan amarah dari perkataan Donghae sebelumnya.

"Tapi aku ingin berhenti berpura-pura, Donghae. Aku lelah memberitau diriku sendiri untuk mencari seorang _yeoja_ saat yang selama ini dapat kupikirkan hanyalah dirimu. Aku tidak menginginkan Hyoyeon, Ji Eun, ataupun _yeoja_ manapun yang terus kau sodorkan kepadaku setiap kali aku mencoba menyampaikan perasaan yang kurasakan padamu. Mereka baik, aku menyukai mereka, sebagai temanku. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan padamu terhadap mereka. Tak bisakah kau mengerti? Hanya kau. Aku hanya menginginkanmu…"

Hyukjae berbisik dengan nada yang memohon, membuat Donghae bahkan tidak bisa berpikir untuk mendorongnya menjauh. Kali itu, ia membiarkan Hyukjae memeluknya, perlahan-lahan mengakui bahwa ia memang sangat suka berada di dalam pelukan hangat Hyukjae, berada diantara lengannya yang memberinya perlindungan. Perlahan ia mengakui perasaan yang selama ini ia sangkal sekuat tenaga.

"Dan… Kuharap kau akan berhenti mengatakan bahwa hal diantara kita ini tidak nyata. Karena aku tau bahwa kau tau, kita merasakan hal yang sama, Hae…"

Donghae memejamkan matanya saat ia merasakan bibir Hyukjae di helaian rambutnya. Ia sangat suka bagaimana Hyukjae selalu menyebut namanya dengan begitu lembut, seolah itu adalah kata yang begitu berharga untuk diucapkan.

"Kau mencintaiku…" Bisik Hyukjae.

Itu bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Tapi itu adalah sebuah pernyataan, yang begitu jelas tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Hyukjae sedang menyatakan sebuah kebenaran, kebenaran yang ia amat yakini.

"Dan kau juga mencintaiku…" Jawab Donghae pada akhirnya.

Ia sudah lelah menahan diri. Ia sudah lelah berpura-pura dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah lelah menatap kearah cermin dan melihat senyuman palsu itu. Ia ingin merasa senang, merasa bahagia. Dan merasakan pelukan Hyukjae, ia tau ia mengambil keputusan yang tepat. Ia tau ia berada di tangan yang tepat.

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup jelas," Hyukjae tertawa pelan dan mengencangkan pelukannya, "Mari kita merasa bahagia juga… _Ne_?"

Donghae mengangguk dalam pelukan Hyukjae. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Hyukjae sama eratnya. Akhirnya Donghae mengulaskan _angelic smile_ khasnya, senyuman tulus pertama setelah beberapa minggu terakhir.

_Donghae tidak gay. Ia tidak menginginkan yeoja lain ataupun orang lain untuk hal ini, tapi ia tidaklah gay._

_Ia hanya jatuh cinta._

_Ia hanya jatuh cinta pada Hyukjae, hanya Hyukjae, bukan orang lain._

_Dan ia merasa bahagia akan hal tersebut._

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

#BaruKeluarGoa

Nemu ini cerita lama terpendam di _folder_ tua haha. Jadi ku _post_ aja deh.

Ini bikinnya pas baru-baru mengenal EunHae dan _Yaoi_. _As we can see, it's not accepted by public so… this got into my mind _ahaha.

Mind to RnR? ^^


End file.
